The little things (give you away)
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: UA. Ichigo parle à la fumée de sa clope, lui récite des mantras et ricane, un Barrett 50 sous le bras. Sa phrase fétiche était aussi étrange que lui, pourtant elle faisait sens plus que n'importe quelle ânerie - c'était le code, le sempiternel code. "Ne me posez pas de questions, comprenez juste. Je suis tueur à gages, pas touriste."


_Ceci est mon nouveau projet de la mort qui tue. BRACE YOURSELVES._

_Okay, j'arrête de me la jouer ; je disais donc que j'ai encore eu une drôle d'idée, alors que je devrais terminer Spirits'Sekai ou Chilblain. A la place j'ai fait un One-Shot ridiculement long sur un Holmes/Watson et ce truc. Parce que je rêvais depuis longtemps d'Ichigo en Sniper. Je pourrais ou ne pourrait pas donner de suite, c'est fonction de l'inspiration ; ceci dit j'envisage de tenter, donc... Peut-être._

_Voilà, quoi :D_

_En espérant que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes vacances, bonne rentrée et bonne lecture !_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

**Titre -** The Little Things (Give You Away)  
**Auteur** **-** Rori H. Nemuri  
**Rating -** T (juste un peu vulgaire. Rien de grave.)  
**Genres -** Action, Bounty!Verse, Friendship, Modern!UA, Réflexions, Semi Song!fic  
**Disclaimer -** Bleach à Kubo, les chansons aux auteurs/interprètes. La chanson de Nel, c'est de mauvais goût moi.

**Synopsis -** "C'est une sorte de loi ; _les trucs horribles viennent par paires._" UA, Sniper!Ichigo  
**Références Trouvables - **_Sherlock BBC_ (2012) ; _Fight Club_, de Chuck Palahniuk (1996) ; _American Psycho_, de Breat Easton Ellis (1991) ; _The Little Things_, de Danny Elfmann, _The Little Things (Give You Away)_, de Linkin Park & _Pistols At Dawn_, de Kasadian.

**Notes - **A la base, c'était ma participation au concours 2012 de Love-Fan-Fictions, pour le thème "Plage". Et encore un texte déjanté à ajouter au compteur :3 Résultats le 15.09 - on verra bien si mon absence d'âme a payé xD

* * *

**The Little Things (Give You Away)**

_Avez-vous écouté la radio ? _

C'est une sorte de loi _les trucs horribles viennent par paires. _

Ichigo sut à l'instant où son oreillette grésilla qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir le premier des deux. Le bruit cessa, reprit, puis se tut. Il y avait une odeur d'iode dans l'air et le souffle ténu du vent qui balayait la plage, le sable qui arrivait dans ses yeux et dans ses cheveux, un début de tempête qui était prévu pour la nuit, et c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait dit _il ignorait toujours les petites choses_ _insignifiantes_ comme le pays, le jour, l'heure.

Il haussa les épaules, un brin moqueur. C'était à la tête du client dont il ne savait jamais rien – _les_ _petites choses de ce genre se mettent travers de ton chemin_, disait Urahara avec l'air d'un conspirateur, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

La bretelle du sac glissa un peu de son épaule et il entendit le bruit des balles roulant les unes contre les autres. Les passants proches de lui se retournèrent, intrigués. Il les ignora et continua de marcher, rajustant sa prise sur la sangle du sac. _Ne me posez pas de questions._

_Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire l'heure_, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire.

Son jean gris glissait sur ses hanches. Ses poches n'abritaient qu'une boîte d'allumettes trempées et un paquet de clopes à demi-terminé, la douille d'un 9 mm pendait lâchement autour de son cou, juste par-dessus une cicatrice faite au couteau. Mais ce n'était rien d'important, juste un détail il vaut mieux ne rien savoir des détails. _Ne voyez que le résultat_, disait l'employeur, cet homme puéril aux cheveux blonds et aux costumes bien coupés. Son bureau sentait le tabac et l'encens, avec une pointe de pluie – rien de salé, juste l'humidité.

Les fontaines d'intérieur étaient plutôt commodes.

_Quel jour sommes-nous, dans quel pays ? J'ignore tout. _

Ichigo traversa la route, longea le trottoir, marchant dans le caniveau. Le tatouage sur sa hanche le brûlait encore à cause du sel, _foutue baignade_, mais pas le temps de s'en soucier son coude serait orné d'une égratignure du même genre à la fin de la journée.

Une voiture lui passa juste à côté, une fille pulpeuse à son bord. Rousse, la peau cramée par le soleil, ses yeux bleus grignotaient le peu qu'elle pouvait entrevoir par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Gourmande, elle s'humecta les lèvres et se cambra sur le volant, l'invita à monter dans un anglais approximatif – _Hey gorgeous, wanna go for a ride ?_ - La clope fut à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il dépassa le cabriolet bleu clair et ses jantes argentées, repassa sur le trottoir, déroba un briquet aux couleurs de l'Amérique.

Le sable était blanc, la jetée immense, l'eau bleue, et _il vaut mieux que j'ignore les détails_.

Il y avait des tonnes de boutiques, d'hôtels et de bagnoles hors de prix, le long de la plage. Rien n'était fermé, pas en cette saison le sable était balayé par le vent, formait de larges amas sur la route, faisait criser les voituriers. _Une poignée de sable projetée à la bonne vitesse peut tuer quelqu'un aussi bien qu'une balle entre les deux yeux_, se rappela Ichigo en laissant tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans un verre vide abandonné à la terrasse d'un café. Les chaises étaient d'un vert bouteille douteux, un peu comme les yeux de son employeur fallait-il leur faire confiance ? Il disait d'ignorer les petites choses, mais les connaissait toutes par cœur. Sa phrase fétiche était aussi étrange que lui, pourtant elle faisait sens plus que n'importe quelle ânerie – c'était le code, le sempiternel code. _Ne me posez pas de questions, comprenez juste_.

_Je suis tueur à gages, pas touriste. _

Sa paye de misère suffisait à le prouver, mais étrangement, personne n'en croyait un mot - pas les conquêtes d'un soir, pas les collègues, pas les clients. _Tu es riche_, criaient ses fringues. _Et tes godasses te rendent malade_, ajoutait Neliel en ricanant.

L'oreillette grésilla.

Un, deux.

« Alors _Space Monkey_, on a bien fait ses devoirs ? »Siffla-t-on.

L'odeur de sel flottait dans l'air, moqueuse.

C'était le patron.

« T'aurais sérieusement dû grimper dans la voiture de cette fille. Et la voler. _Daylight Robbery !_ S'écria-t-il dans le com. Les gros titres en auraient parlé longtemps, tu serais célèbre, tout ça...

- Les gros titres peuvent attendre, souffla Neliel, amusée. Au boulot !

- Tourne à droite, lui lança le patron. La porte au fond, à gauche. »

Une ruelle étroite passait entre deux hôtels, il suffisait d'enjamber le grillage et d'approcher. Le bruit des vagues s'estompa et il n'y avait plus d'odeur d'iode lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'arrière-cuisine, mais celle du poisson et des crevettes. Tout n'était que produits frais récemment livrés.

Ichigo se faufila entre les caisses, ignora les bruits provenant de la cuisine principale.

« Monte-charge. »

Grimper au sommet n'était pas complexe c'était crucial. Il ne fallait pas être une souris, mais un fantôme. Nel était aux commandes, occupée à bloquer le petit ascenseur.

« Escalade jusqu'au trente-quatrième étage, de là droite, droite, gauche, numéro 34019. La piscine sur le balcon, et tu as mon autorisation solennelle de jeter tes fringues à travers la suite. »

Ichigo sourit, s'agrippa aux filins et se hissa jusqu'au bon étage – la porte s'ouvrit, et il sortit en silence. Le bruit des ses pas était étouffé par l'épaisse moquette beige et le bruit du vent sifflait le long des fenêtres. Sa cigarette était toujours allumée il la jeta dans un pot.

La fleur était en plastique, pauvre chérie.

« Droite, droite, gauche, _Honey_, répéta Neliel en chantonnant.

On entendit le bruit d'une bulle de chewing-gum éclater.

- Hollywood Mente-Réglisse ? Tenta Urahara après un court silence.

- Pastèque, répondit-elle, moqueuse. Mais je t'épargne la moitié des frais, puisque t'as trouvé la marque.

- Comme c'est délicat de ta part, ricana-t-il. Je t'ai dit que tu avais la plus belle chevelure du monde ?

- Ah oui ?

- Et tes yeux ? Ah, ce qu'ils sont magnifiques.

- M'embobine pas, ça fait toujours cinquante balles.

- Mets mon nom sur l'ardoise, _Darling_. »

Une autre bulle éclata, et Ichigo pénétrait dans la suite.

C'était spacieux, luxueux, dérangé, opulent, profondément laid. Et il y avait _toutes ces petites choses qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin_, les coussins, la moquette, les tapis orientaux, les vases chinois, les fleurs fraîches, les chaises, les statuettes, le mobilier design, la table en verre.

Et Dieu, _ce qu'il détestait ses chaussures_.

Du vin avait été renversé sur le tapis blanc, un reste de cigare se consumait dans le cendrier et _oh, une culotte_.

« Ah, d'ailleurs, évite la chambre. Et la salle de bain. »

Ichigo enjamba les vêtements éparpillés partout, eut soudain envie d'attraper une de ces pommes rouges et appétissantes, de finir le cigare, de siffler l'une des flûtes de champagne posée négligemment sur la rambarde du balcon, d'aller démolir ce château de sable qu'il apercevait sur la plage. S'approprier une suite pour mieux tuer quelqu'un, c'était si typiquement le genre de chose qu'il faisait d'habitude.

« T'aurais pu enlever tes fringues, _Ginger Boy_. »

Il ricana, laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Les balles et les morceaux démontés du Barrett 50 tintèrent les uns contre les autres au milieu d'un morceau de plage le sniper était dans le sable, le deuxième truc horrible sur les rails.

_Avez-vous écouté la radio, lu le journal ?_

_C'est aussi sûr que le jour se lève à l'Est, les saloperies arrivent toujours par deux._

Une pomme s'échappa de la corbeille, roula jusqu'à une flûte, la fit tomber. Le champagne tiède se répandit sur le sol, le verre suivit et se brisa, et Ichigo songea _il n'y a rien à réparer._ Il disposait les morceaux du sniper sur le pavé froid, laissait le sable s'échapper, essuyait de temps à autre avec un chiffon gris.

Et son foutu tatouage lui mangeait la hanche, grignotait sa peau comme de l'acide.

« Quand t'auras fini d'astiquer l'argenterie, règle ton viseur, siffla le patron, lascif.

- _Moriarty_, le coupa Nel avec un agacement poli, c'est Moriarty.

- Quelle idée de nommer un flingue, aussi.

- C'était ton idée, siffla Ichigo, amusé.

- C'était ton idée, l'imita la voix de Neliel.

- Le Napoléon du Crime mérite bien cet honneur, se justifia Urahara.

- Même si ce n'est qu'un flingue ?

- Justement parce que ce n'est qu'un flingue, _Shrek_. »

La communication se coupa, un gamin tomba le nez dans le sable.

Le vent soufflait depuis la mer, amenait des odeurs d'iode et d'océan, d'eau et de poisson le sable s'envolait, le drapeau changea de couleur et quelques algues s'entassèrent au bord de l'eau. Il s'étira un peu, logea une balle dans le chargeur, puis s'allongea son œil droit dans le viseur, la crosse coincée contre son épaule, ses doigts déjà sur la gâchette, et _oh merde_, le vent.

« Chaton, Gloria sera sur position dans deux heures. Vents violents prévus, mais pas de pluie le ciel sera probablement moins dégagé que maintenant, par contre », tiqua Nel en lui listant les infos météo.

Il l'imaginait parfaitement, assise dans son fauteuil, dans ce débardeur blanc et avec ce short en jean déchiré à la poche droite, son casque sur les oreilles, ses pieds sur le bord du bureau où reposait son ordinateur, triturant une mèche de cheveux en regardant pensivement l'écran ou les feuillets entre ses doigts.

Ichigo se releva et s'adossa aux plaques de verre teinté du balcon.

« Va falloir attendre, soupira-t-elle. Au fait, je t'ai rajouté une coudière !

- J'ai vu, siffla-t-il.

- Et ne fume pas, ajouta Neliel. Se bousiller à vingt-trois ans, la belle affaire.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui, au juste, n'était pas déjà foutu dans sa vie.

- T'aurais pu prendre une semaine et profiter de la plage loin de tes bâtons de merde, poursuivit-elle, réprobatrice mais amusée. Ça t'aurait sûrement pas fait de mal.

- Oh, _Maman_, comme j'adore quand tu me bordes le soir, ricana-t-il en enfilant la coudière.

- Hey, Kisuke !

Le patron devait faire des conneries avec le chat, comme toujours.

- Laisse donc Yoruichi, merde, soupira Neliel, exaspérée. Les examens d'Ichi sont quand ?

- Avant-hier.

Silence au bout du fil.

- Ah ouais.

- Oh oui, confirma Ichigo en allumant une cigarette avec ce briquet américain.

- T'aurais pu lui laisser son mois.

- Je ne sais pas s'il aurait accepté de rendre Moriarty et ce Colt qu'il planque sous son oreiller, expliqua Urahara, un peu vague. Les couteaux aussi. Et je crois qu'il y a des mines, quelque part.

- Tu ne trompes personne, patron, ricana Ichigo.

- C'est toi qui les y a mises », contra Nel.

La flûte était en morceaux sur le sol, au milieu d'une flaque de champagne les locataires tous empaffés, dans la chambre ou dans la baignoire. Ichigo se sentit intrigué. Le mélange d'Urahara était quelque part entre aphrodisiaques et somnifères il avait aussi évoqué la présence de GHB, mais _rien de trop lourd_.

Ichigo ne savait rien du type qui occupait cette suite, simplement qu'il y allait s'y glisser – et _mieux vaut ignorer les détails,_ mais quel mal y avait-il à entrouvrir la porte ? Ses doigts gantés glissèrent sur le battant blanc cassé, se posèrent sur la poignée.

« On se sent d'humeur curieuse, _Ginger Boy_ ? Attention au monstre sous le lit, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une sacrée grosse -

- Kisuke, pouffa Nel.

- … _Paire de mâchoires_, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

La position exacte était transmise par l'oreillette.

Ichigo abaissa la poignée, ouvrit. Les rideaux étaient tirés et une odeur moite, un peu épicée piquait le nez, quelque part entre de la sueur et du sel. Des guirlandes de soutien-gorge et un reste de rail, trois bouteilles vides cinq corps dénudés entre les draps et _oh,_ _un polaroid_.

« Assez plaisanté, sort de là. »

Il se glissa hors de la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et remarqua que l'écran était allumé, changeant de chaîne aléatoirement, le son coupé. Le vent amenait toujours l'odeur de mer, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable, les cris des familles.

Ichigo se rassit à côté de Moriarty.

« I like cinnamon in my coffee, arsenic in my tea, so let's fall for glory ? » Chanta Nel.

Une voiture passa en bas, dût s'arrêter à un stop ; un couplet s'échappa de la radio.

_I'm the smoke, a mocking bird the filthy joke that you overheard_

_So giz a squeeze, I am you, you're always fucked but you never knew_

_Yeah, oh yeah_

Le vent chargé d'odeurs agita ses cheveux, tordit les arabesques de la fumée blanche créée par sa cigarette. Et il y avait ce foutu tatouage qui continuait de brûler, douloureuse assurance qu'on le reconnaîtrait quoiqu'il fasse _laissez-les creuser ma chair_, avait-il dit, sûr de son choix.

Attraper le vieil exemplaire de _Fight Club_ qui traînait dans son sac au milieu du bordel de balles, de sable et de fringues, se demander si _American Psycho_ ne serait pas plus approprié – _j'suis un meurtrier avec un tatouage noir sur la hanche gauche et une clope au bord des lèvres._

_La hache c'est pas vraiment mon rayon. _

L'exemplaire était vieux, tâché, brûlé la couverture partait en miette mais on y voyait encore l'ombre d'un savon rose couvert par une fine couche de mousse, des bulles entourant le titre, le nom de l'auteur sur la tranche. Un élastique retenait les pages jaunes et écornées, mais n'avait pas empêché le sable de se glisser entre celles-ci, déchirant davantage l'ouvrage. La plage, la baignade, c'était aussi destructeur qu'une décharge de chevrotine dans le crâne, avec tout ce sel, tout ce sable mais ce n'étaient que _des petites choses_, des petites saloperies sans importance, et on ne le dirait jamais assez, mais laissez les détails en être.

Du bout doigts Ichigo parcourut la couverture, retira l'élastique en songeant aux bruits de la plage dans son dos. Qu'aurait dit Patrick Bateman à un type de vingt-trois ans, tueur à gages et fumeur ?

« Il t'aurait dit d'arrêter de fumer, parce que ça jaunit les dents de passer à la coke, parce que c'est quand même autre chose que ta petite merde de Lucky Strike », siffla le crachin translucide avec sa voix.

La fumée s'échappa de la bouche d'Ichigo qui regarda le type s'installer, tout droit sorti de la brume de clope, narquois.

« Et Tyler Durden, siffla Ichigo en regardant l'effluve blanche, qu'aurait-il dit ?

- Il t'aurait proposé de limer la tête des balles en suivant la forme d'une croix, cita-t-elle. Pour qu'à l'impact elles s'ouvrent le long des rainures, copiant l'effet des dum-dum. Ce serait artistique, vieux, diaboliquement artistique. »

Moriarty grinça, le vent repoussa la fumée vers la suite.

Ses étaient un feu liquide qui se consumait, tendant vers l'orange, le jaune, et il disait toutes ces petites choses avec ses lèvres blanches, si bas qu'Ichigo croyait parfois les rêver.

« Qu'elle est la première chose qu'on ressent, lorsqu'on tire sur un civil ? » Murmura-t-il, sa voix copiant parfaitement celle d'Urahara.

Ses yeux suivirent la ligne orange qui brûlait le tabac, la feuille, descendait jusqu'au filtre.

« Le recul du fusil », répondit-il en jetant le mégot par-dessus son épaule.

C'est une sorte de loi.

_Les trucs horribles viennent par paires._


End file.
